battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150904174838
Blazkowicz and the rest of the group quickly rappelled down to join with Boekhounder. Blazkowicz: Move! Gt to the sewers! Across the bridge! The group quickly dashed towards the sewer entrance, and a bullet whizzed past them, causing Fergus to quickly turn around and fire a spray of bullets from his M2015 before rushing to rejoin the group. -In German, Over Loudspeakers. Berger: Stop them! Get Something to stop them! Suddenly, two Puma Mobile Gun Systems raced in front of the group, and began to take aim. -In English- Blazkowicz: Get in! Now! The two Pumas fired, just as Fergus leapt into the entrance, the ground exploding where they were before, and began to make their way through the sewers. Fergus: Hurray, back into the sh*thole. As they continued through, Wyatt began to hear a rythmic sound of metal clanking along, closer and closer to them. He turned around, and saw a familiar shadow. Wyatt: Sir! Behind us! Fergus: It's a uhh uhh Hell Beast! Demon Dog! Blazkowicz: Run! Into that corridor! The group made a mad dash, as the mechanical beast made a roar, and just as they got in, the Panzerhund slammed into the walls, clawing at them, and several german voices were heard. Fergus: And stay out you freak of uhhhh..... Machinery! Blazkowicz: Cut the chatter, we have seven more blocks to go. The group made their way without any problems, and arrived at the entrance to the garage. Fergus: What!? Warthogs!? Blazkowicz: Seems like we're more equipped then usual. Dubbo: Ever tried to assemble three jeeps from scratch? It's hard. Blazkowicz: Dubbo, pleased to meet you Dubbo: You to 'mate Fergus: Warthogs? We escaping in these? Dubbo: Kudos to Kessler, your getting a Paris-class Heavy Frigate from the AIF to get you out of here. You got three 'hogs, a guasshog, and two normal ones with the tri-barreled vulcan. This coilgun can knock out a Puma with a well placed shot! Blazkowicz: You tested it? Dubbo: Hell no, trying to raise morale here. Blazkowicz: Building three jeeps seems hard, I think we may need someone like you in the UAC or AIF Dubbo: You mean it? The sarge back in Australia always said I was a bit laid back. Blazkowicz: Doesn't matter, UAC always takes recruits, plus we got one extra seat. Dubbo: Count me in Fergus: Alright, Captain Blazkowicz, Me, and Dubbo will take this chaingun hog, Boekhounder, Benson, and Gates will take this Guass 'hog, and Blondie, Prendergast, and Wyatt, take the last 'hog, we're getting the hell out of there today! The groups mounted up, Blazkowicz taking the chaingun, and Fergus at the wheel. Blazkowicz: Move on my mark. Mark! The doors opened, and the three cars raced into the streets. Cameras instantly caught them, and soon the sounds of trucks began coming after them. Fergus: Alright Captain Blazkowicz, show them what you got! Blazkowicz spooled up the chaingun, firing into the trucks, ripping them to pieces, and causing the engines to burst into flames, and several soldiers were ripped apart. Suddenly, a Puma raced around a corner, and readied to fire. Blazkowicz (Over radio): Boekhounder! Take a shot!